1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to nonvolatile memory devices and, more particularly, to anti-fuse type nonvolatile memory cells, arrays thereof, and methods of operating the same.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices retain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Such nonvolatile memory devices may include read only memory (ROM) devices, one time programmable (OTP) memory devices and rewritable memory devices. Generally, the nonvolatile memory devices have been realized by using a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) compatible process.
The OTP memory devices may be categorized as either fuse type OTP memory devices or anti-fuse type OTP memory devices. Each of memory cells included in the fuse type OTP memory devices may provide a short circuit before it is programmed and may provide an open circuit after it is programmed. In contrast, each of memory cells included in the anti-fuse type OTP memory devices may provide an open circuit before it is programmed and may provide a short circuit after it is programmed. In consideration of characteristics of the MOS transistors, the CMOS processes may be suitable for fabrication of the anti-fuse type OTP memory devices.